Oh, To Be On A Whirlwind Adventure!
by Aman'mai
Summary: Yep. It’s a random, sugar-induced crossover with random piratey goodness. May contain fangirlishness content but solely reflects on some sort of plot (hopefully). No reveiws so far, Aman is depressed. Will awaits, so what are you waiting for?


Disclaimer: First POTC and movie fic, and though I'm a fanatical, worshiping, loyal and true authoress in awe of all Jerry Bruckheimer has done. I, nonetheless, never have, don't, and probably never will own the hotness and awesomeness of movie afore mentioned as such.  
  
WARNING: Ahead is a lot of fangirlishness angst and cynical humour that could, may and just might become hazardous to your elbows. Oh yes, and, watch out for randomness. Actually, as an after note, the randomness has turned into a crossover of sort's so watch out for 'em. They come thick and fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Oh, To Be Off On A Whirlwind Adventure!  
  
Authoress: Aman'mai  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Yep. It's a random, sugary induced crossover with random pirate-y goodness. May contain fangirlishness content but solely reflects on some sort of plot (hopefully). No OC's, and hopefully canon. No MS's so you may sigh a sigh of belief. Will awaits, so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Turner sat glumly at the table in his workshop.  
  
Everyone had gone home, it was dark outside and the last few weeks of adventure was only a memory now.  
  
He stared out the window to the Governor's Mansion, far above him and couldn't help but wonder if . . . maybe she didn't love him.  
  
Sounds of singing ("We're Knights of the Round Table, We Sing Because We're Able . . ." was the only thing comprehensible) and carousing traveled down from the mansion to Will and he sighed piteously.  
  
Only that morning he was sure that love had been proven when a loud knock had come suddenly at the door of his workshop.  
  
'Well, that was a quick change of subject and tense mid-sentence,' thought Will.  
  
A voice muttered in the background: **Stuff it, it's my story!**  
  
Will ignored the authoress and answered the door.  
  
"Hi! I'm Guybrush Threepwood and I want to be a Pirate!" said the man who stood outside, pronouncing the capital explicitly with a hint of spittle. A smile flickered uncertainly on the boyish face.  
  
Will stared.  
  
"Let us in or I shall DAMN YOU TO THE FIRES OF HELL!" bellowed a voice from the floor.  
  
Will's eyes nearly bulged.  
  
On the floor lay a very evil looking skull, or something that was trying very hard to be evil in any case. Guybrush looked a bit sheepish and expertly rolled the skull on to his foot, flicking it into one of the overlarge pockets of his coat. A muffled "I'm being oppressed!" could be heard.  
  
"Sorry about Murray, he's bit . . . well, he's an evil skull trying to reform and, well, not doing very well. I don't think he even tries sometimes!"  
  
"I AM EVIL! NOTHING BUT! I SHALL NOT REFORM TO YOUR - " Murray shut up as Guybrush thumped his pocket.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
Will widened the door for Guybrush to step past.  
  
"Do sit down," he said as he showed Guybrush a stool, "Tea?" Not even a not- very-evil-looking skull accompanying an unexpected visitor could shake Will's courtesy.  
  
"Rum," replied Guybrush absently, looking around the room before finally sitting down.  
  
On return, Will noticed several items were missing from the room, including the ten foot javelin . . .  
  
Ten minutes later, with Guybrush upside down off the rafters, Will sifted through the man's belongings that had piled on to the floor.  
  
"How you can manage to fit a ten foot javelin in your pocket . . ."  
  
"Hey, it's a gift," replied Guybrush, shrugging upside down.  
  
"RELEASE ME!" yelled Murray from the birdcage and was ignored.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?" asked Will, directly.  
  
"I want to be a Pirate!"  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Teach me sword-fighting, cursing and swash-buckling! All the essentialities of being a Pirate!"  
  
Will nodded slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Guybrush seemed perplexed by this simple question.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Now Will was slightly confused.  
  
"Can I come down now?" Guybrush asked.  
  
Will looked thoughtful as he considered his options.  
  
"What will I get out of it, then?" he asked slowly.  
  
"My ship?" Guybrush offered, tentatively, "My sword, my hat? My everlasting thanks and debt of gratitude? My girlfriend? No, you can't have my girlfriend . . . though only because she'd kill me if she'd found out I'd given her away and then she'd get mad at me again."  
  
His large, sorrowful eyes glanced at Will.  
  
"I can't bear it when she gets mad at me. She always does."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow at the door as it knocked. Well, the actual door didn't knock, it was someone on the other side but you all probably knew that, didn't you? Just checking if you were reading this properly. Did you? *looks suspicious*  
  
"Stop interrogating the reader's and get on with it," Will said, irritated.  
  
The authoress sighed and massaged some life back into her hands.  
  
**This kills my hands, you know**  
  
"It's your posture. Sit up straighter and it won't strain your wrists so much,"  
  
**What are you, my mother?**  
  
Will shrugged and went to open the door.  
  
"Arrr, Jimbo! How are ye?" said a giant wombat of lesser known Disney origins.  
  
"My name's not. . ." Will trailed off as the wombat made itself at home.  
  
"'Ere! What's this 'un doing upside down?" the wombat said as he took a seat.  
  
Will shrugged and managed to drop Guybrush into a chair while the wombat was rabbiting on about something.  
  
" . . . ye see 'ere, Jimbo, that this 'ere treasure we lost, weren't all o' it. And if we can get us our hands on that there map o'er in the south, we migh' be able to get usselves some gold!"  
  
Guybrush and Will's heads swiveled and their eyes fixed onto the old wombat's face.  
  
"Aye, ye heard right. Gold!" he chuckled, "Lots of it too, from wha' I heard. More 'n' enough fer all o' us, don' ye think so, Jimbo?"  
  
Guy brush grinned, "You can teach me to be a Pirate on the way! Just think of it! A whole lot of friends on a whirlwind adventure!"  
  
"Comrades," corrected the wombat, "No' friends."  
  
"Why do you come to us, then? Don't you have your own friends to help you? Why do you need our help?" asked Will suspiciously, firing the questions at the wombat so quickly that the wombat took a moment or two to put out the flames on his coat with the handy bottle or rum, and then a few moments more as he decided, and as the flames leapt higher, that alcohol was not the best liquid to quell a fire. Will grabbed the barrel of water next to his forge and tipped the contents on the hopping wombat.  
  
The wombat appraised him and nodded.  
  
"Aye, I understand yer reluctance. I'm a humble cy- pirate and can't get out on me own with this ole leg," he knocked on his leg and it echoed ominously, "and I'm in more an' a little o' trouble with the authorities at the moment."  
  
Will looked at Guybrush, Guybrush looked at the wombat who as staring intently at the bird cage.  
  
"Errr . . ." ventured Will.  
  
"I knew you'd agree!" the wombat said, slapping his thigh and leaning forward to grab a cup of steaming tea, bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Any more rum?" asked Guybrush hopefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, so how was that? I wasn't sure whether to go onto a new scene or not and then I decided that this was all I needed for an intro to a quest of a sort. Will most probably introduce more characters in the next chappy - but wondering if I should or not . . . feedback?  
  
*flutters eyes*  
  
Will: Oh, leave them alone.  
  
*glare glare*  
  
Will: And stop repeating yourself. You sound immature.  
  
I am not!  
  
Will: *shrugs and turns back to the forge*  
  
*huffs and stalks off*  
  
Will: Just, review ok? She always gets in a terrible mood when no one does. Once, she only got one review and she was ecstatic but still disappointed so she first jumped up and down happily before grabbing one of my swords and hacking the furniture apart. *shakes head* Please? For me?  
  
*sticks head in through the door* Hah! More likely for your hottness.  
  
Will: Oh, back to your moping. There actually are some fans out there who appreciate me for my talent.  
  
*lifts eyebrow slowly but says nothing and disappears* 


End file.
